warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Firefern
|pastaffie = Kittypet |age = Unknown |death = Sickness |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Warrior: |namesl = Firekit Firefern |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: |familyl = Billystorm Leafstar Harrybrook Stormheart |livebooks = The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood, Ravenpaw's Farewell, Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks = None }} Firefern is a long-legged ginger she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Hawkwing's Journey :She walks behind Sandynose to see the commotion after Duskpaw gets brought back to the gorge. When the Clan discusses the new prophecy from StarClan, Tinycloud suggests the prophecy could be about a cat with fire in their name, like Firefern or Bouncefire. Later, when her father, Billystorm, died, she and her littermates are seen huddling together in comfort. She later suggests to send another patrol to find the Clans. Leafstar eventually agrees, and she is chosen along with Sagenose, Hawkwing, Harrybrook, Darktail, and Rain, to go on another quest. :Darktail leads the SkyClan cats to a barn. Firefern asks why, and he explains it might have been a place where Firestar and his Clan took refuge or they still might be there. Darktail introduces them to Toad, who claims he saw a group of cats stay at the barn. dogs ambush the group, and Firefern safely makes it up a tree. Toad is killed in the attack, and Firefern accuses Darktail of enjoying cats getting hurt. He profusely apologizes for his mistake, and Firefern forgives him. After some hunting, the questing cats then return home. :Back at home, Firefern disagrees with Sharpclaw about leading a patrol to attack some rogues. Firefern points out that all of the daylight-warriors had remained in their nests. Plumwillow agrees with her and admits the new warriors are still inexperienced fighters. Leafstar breaks up the argument by saying StarClan will not let them be driven out of their home again. :After Darktail's cats chase out SkyClan of the gorge, Harveymoon found Firefern trapped in a Twoleg den and managed to get her out. When the Clan finds a temporary home, Firefern amusingly looks on as Plumwillow's kits play with Hawkwing. Later, Blossomheart informs Hawkwing that part of Firefern's pelt was ripped off when dogs stormed the camp. At the Clan meeting, Firefern insists their temporary home is too dangerous for them to stay, citing the Twolegs and the dogs as recent evidence. When Leafstar nominates Hawkwing to be her newest deputy, Firefern assures him that he'll do a marvelous job. :Firefern and Hawkwing treat Macgyver, Blossomheart, and Rileypool when they fall ill to a sickness. Firefern says they only have borage to treat the sick cats, but Hawkwing protests that is not enough to treat them. Firefern snaps that is all they have, and Hawkwing calls her a mouse-brain for potentially giving them the wrong herb. He promptly apologizes for his outburst and admits she was only trying to help. Firefern forgives him and leaves to gather some borage. As she treats the sick cats, Firefern admits the only thing that will save them is finding Echosong. Finkit, Hawkwing's foster son, falls ill and Firefern orders Plumwillow to keep away from him. Leafstar visits them and wails if the sickness will ever end. Sagenose bitterly grumbles that Firefern is going to catch the sickness eventually, and suggest splitting the group up so that some of the Clan might survive. Leafstar disagrees, and two days later Firefern falls ill. Hawkwing somberly realizes that the young she-cat had exhausted herself trying to treat the others. Echosong comes back, but says it's too late for Firefern and Rileypool. They eventually succumb to the sickness and are buried. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :She is born to Leafstar and Billystorm along with her two siblings. Shortly after her birth, she, her siblings, and her mother are discovered when one tumbles out of the den, and are taken in by an elderly Twoleg woman. Leafstar can't think of any names for them yet, but says that once they're a bit older, she will be able to think of good names for them. :Leafstar fears that her kits will think they are kittypets, since when they open their eyes, the first thing they see is the Twoleg nest that they are trapped in. After a short time, Sharpclaw and a few other SkyClan cats try to rescue her, but fail. They try to rescue them again, and this time, Fallowfern pretends to be hurt, and while the Twoleg is distracted, Leafstar and her kits escape, with the help of Harry, the elderly Twoleg's kittypet. :Leafstar and Billystorm name her in honor of Firestar. Her sister, Stormkit, is named after Sandstorm, while her brother, Harrykit, is named after Harry, before they know his real name. Beyond the Code :Firekit is seen playing with her littermates, Stormkit and Harrykit. Her mother is sad that her kits will have to go into battle, but Firekit doesn't know this. She is present when Harrykit pricks his nose and when her father attempts to calm her and her siblings down. Her mother, Leafstar, has to put Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit before her Clan which worries her. :During the fox attack, Leafstar is fighting off a fox who is trying to grab the kits. Firekit and her siblings run down from the nursery and try to join the battle. The fox is about to take the kits, but Lichenfur runs down and grabs them just in time, saving them from harm. :Firekit is worried and upset by the storm outside when Leafstar returns from a Gathering early on account of it, but she is soon soothed by her mother and Billystorm. Firekit is carried out of the den when they are forced to evacuate, and narrowly escape the floods before reaching shelter. After the Flood :Firekit tells her brother and sister that there will be another flood, still frightened from the last one. Leafstar comes along and notes their fear of the gathering storm clouds. Leafstar and Billystorm find some sharp object, known as silverthorn. Billystorm states to the kits to stay away from it as Harveymoon and Leafstar discard the silverthorn. :Unknown to Leafstar, Billystorm tells the kits that they can come to live with him and his Twolegs, hoping to provide them with a safe place to live. When Leafstar discovers this, she is infuriated and banishes the tom from SkyClan. The kits, distraught when their father doesn't return, wonder if he has stopped loving them. :Firekit and her siblings later go missing while Leafstar is out with Echosong. Eventually, Leafstar discovers that Sol had taken the kits away, the tortoiseshell tom explaining that the kits were a distraction for Leafstar that stopped her from completing her duties as leader. When Leafstar attacks Sol for this, Firekit asks if Sol had done something wrong. Leafstar doesn't reply, instead she fights with Sol. Sol says to Leafstar that he can be a warrior but Leafstar replies that he doesn't respect the warrior code and that he'd never be a true warrior. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Firekit and her siblings, Stormkit and Harrykit, are mentioned on their mother's page. It tells of when the three kits were kidnapped by an elderly Twoleg woman, and how Leafstar fought to get them back. This event also caused their father, Billystorm, to rethink his rank as a daylight-warrior. Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned that Sol took Firekit and her siblings and hid them far from the gorge to play the triumphant role of finding them, impressing their mother and leader, Leafstar. His plot was discovered and the consequence of this was Sol's banishment. In the Novellas Ravenpaw's Farewell :A ginger warrior is seen jumping out from behind a holly tree and confronts Ravenpaw, Barley, Riley, and Bella. A gray warrior and a white apprentice are with her. She growls and asks them what are they doing here and warns them that this is SkyClan territory. Riley protests they came a long way, but the ginger she-cat snarls they'll have a long walk to go home. Ravenpaw says he is Firestar's friend and asks her if she knew him and she stares at him blankly. :She mentions that her mother talked about someone of that name and asks what they want and if Firestar is here. She sniffs Ravenpaw, saying he doesn't smell like a Clan cat, just cows. Ravenpaw requests to speak to Leafstar, and the ginger she-cat sends Cloudpaw to get her mother. The warrior introduces herself and Plumwillow. Leafstar arrives and stands beside her daughter as Ravenpaw says Riley and Bella want to join SkyClan. Firefern bristles her fur, asking if it looks like they take in strays. After her mother rejects the offer to let Bella and Riley join, she and her patrol walk away. :Leafstar eventually lets the visitors help the Clan, including with patrols. Barley trots to a patrol that includes Firefern and she greets the tom frostily. Trivia Interesting Facts *She is named in honor of Firestar, the former ThunderClan leader. *She has kittypet blood through her father, Billystorm. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Billystorm: Mother: :Leafstar: Brother: :Harrybrook: Sister: :Stormheart: Grandmother: :Unnamed she-cat: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Feuerjungesfi:Firefernru:Огнелистаяfr:Firefern Category:Females Category:SkyClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell characters Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Deceased characters